Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935 and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. It is known to process captured image data to detect objects in the field of view of the vehicle camera or cameras. Typically, the structure of static objects is estimated via the use of moving cameras. However, in known formulations, as soon as the object starts to move, the estimation of the structure is typically erroneous and no longer valid.